Ken Kaneki
|-|Kaneki= |-|Sasaki Haise= |-|Post-"Awakening"= Summary Ken Kaneki (金木 研, Kaneki Ken) is the protagonist of Tokyo Ghoul . Formerly a human studying Japanese Literature at Kamii University and living a normal life, everything was soon changed after he had Rize Kamishiro's kakuhou transplanted into him and became a One-Eyed Ghoul. After joining Anteiku as a part-time waiter, he learns how to live as a Ghoul and became known as Eyepatch (眼帯, Gantai). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 9-B | 8-C Name: '''Ken Kaneki '''Origin: Tokyo Ghoul Gender: Male Age: 18 (At the beginning), 19, 23 (Tokyo Ghoul:Re ) Classification: Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can shape his tendril-like Kagune to attack foes, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant | Expert Swordsman Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Ghouls far surpass normal humans in physical prowess, tore off Amon's arm despite the fact that he was wearing the Arata Quinque, which was made from a Kakuja) | At least Wall level (Still able to go toe-to-toe with S-Rank Ghouls with his Kagune) | At least Building level (Defeated Eto, tearing apart her Kakuja in the process, Shattered Arima's Quinques) Speed: Subsonic (Ghouls far surpass the average human in terms of physical prowess, as a SS-Rank Ghoul and a Rinkaku-type, Kaneki is one of the fastest characters in the series) | Subsonic | At least Subsonic+ (Far faster than before, defeated Eto and tore apart her Kakuja) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Class KJ '''| At least '''Class KJ | Class MJ Durability: Building level (Survived attacks from Arima and SSS-rated Kakuja Ghouls), Regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: High, Can fight with broken bones and wounds Range: Human melee range normally, At least a dozen meters with his Kagune | Extended melee range with his Quinque, At least a dozen meters with his Kagune Standard Equipment: His Kagune | His Quinque, Yukimura 1/3 Intelligence: After being tortured by Yamori, Kaneki embraced his Ghoul instincts, becoming a vicious fighter who can effortlessly tear apart entire ranks of Investigators and casually took down to S-Rank Ghouls, Yamori and Ayato, in quick succession, earning a SS-Rank designation for his acts. His bookish nature along with his tendency to be quick learner serve him well, picking up advanced martial arts in weeks by studying several books and later becoming an expert in using his Kagune and Quinque simultaneously under Arima's tutelage. He soon becomes one of the most skilled fighters in the series, disarming Arima even after he began using a SSS-Rank Quinque made from Yoshimura's Kagune and defeating Eto in single combat. Weaknesses: Using his Kakuja causes Kaneki to lose his grip on his sanity, His Rinkaku is fairly brittle | Anything that reminds him of his past life can cause a mental breakdown, Mentally and emotionally unstable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rinkaku Kagune: As a Ghoul, Kaneki has a special organ made of RC Cells called a Kagune, which he can manifest by allowing it to burst from his lower back in the form of tentacles that he can control at will. They're extremely swift and have high striking power, but is relatively brittle compared to most Kagunes, which is compensated by Kaneki's abnormal regeneration, even for a Ghoul. As the series goes on, he's able to shape them into various forms, such as a giant claw or a bundle of limbs, to suit his purposes and manages to control at least five of them independently of each other. Kaneki's incomplete Kakuja Kagune.png|Kaneki's Incomplete Kakuja Kagune_root_a.png|Kaneki's Incomplete Kakuja along with his Kagune Kaneki's_kakuja_V2.png|Kaneki's Complete Kakuja * Kakuja Ghouls who cannibalize other Ghouls are able to develop a secondary mutation known as a Kakuja, which covers the Ghoul's body in an armor-like covering and drastically increases their abilities. For much of the series, Kaneki's Kakuja was incomplete, leaving him in a deranged, gibbering state as he tore apart everything in sight with his enhanced power and centipede-like appendages. However, after eating Eto's Kakuja, Kaneki was able to complete his Kakuja during his fight with Arima, gaining full control over it in the process. As a result, he is now able to access its power without losing himself to rage. Key: Tokyo Ghoul | Sasaki Haise | Post-"Awakening" Others Notable Victories: Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) Shinichi Izumi's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Male Characters Category:Undeads Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8